


(I've Got) A Little Fire Burning Inside Me

by Kaimu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's pregnant. PREGNANT. How the hell is Derek gonna react? How is he gonna handle things when the baby's born? And then there's Stiles, who doesn't really know how he'll fit in with the happy(?) little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm doing an MPREG story, so...bear with me, yeah? :)

Derek woke up alone in bed, which was an abnormality in it’s own, because he was usually the first one to wake up –extremely early- and get out of bed.

What concerned him even more were the retching sounds coming from the bathroom, for the third time this week he was awakened by those sounds. This wasn’t normal.

First he thought that Scott had come down with the flu, which is already pretty rare for werewolves, but then Scott didn’t have any of the symptoms. Not even a fever. The only thing he did was throw up in the morning, then after lying in bed for a few more minutes he always felt much better.

There was one thing Derek could come up with that Scott could have, or be, but that was just ridiculous. The idea only… 

Derek sighed softly before getting out of his bed, padding towards the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was met with the same sight as the two days before. His boyfriend was on the ground, pale as hell, leaning against the toilet, his elbows supporting him, his head cradled in his hands.

Derek took a half-wet wascloth from the sink before crouching down next to his lover. He rested one hand on the small of Scott’s back, with the other he held the cloth against the younger boy’s forehead.

Scott sighed and lifted his head a little to give his boyfriend a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Derek answered, rubbing his hand gently in slow circles on Scott’s lower back. “This is the third time this week already, though. Don’t you think it’s time to go to a doctor?”

“I hate doctors.” Scott groaned, turning his head a little so he could nuzzle into Derek’s neck, taking in his scent to comfort him.

“I know,” Derek answered, pressing his lips against Scott’s temple. Scott had always been a touchy-feely guy, unlike Derek, but when he was sleepy or didn’t feel so good, he was extra clingy. Derek, uncharacteristically, didn’t mind. Because it was Scott. If it was someone else, Derek would have pushed them away already. “But I hate seeing you like this.”

Scott just sighed, nuzzling further into Derek’s neck, mumbling something unintelligent. Derek couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“Maybe you should go to the next best thing then. I’ll call Stiles.”

Scott groaned, “Why? I’m not really sick.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I already told you, this is the third time this week I catch you throwing up your guts in the morning. There is something wrong, Scott.”

Derek knew that Scott would normally argue some more, but when he didn’t feel well, they didn’t get into arguments so much. At least there was a good thing about all this mess.

“Fine.” Scott huffed, “You don’t need to call him, though. I’ll do it.”

Derek reached up towards the sink where he had put his cellphone, giving it to Scott. “Call him now.”

Scott scowled at him, but Derek just merely raised his eyebrow. Scott sighed, pressed in the familiar number of his best friend on his boyfriend’s phone, then held it to his ear. 

He didn’t have to wait to hear the very familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello?”

“Stiles, it’s me.”

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

“Um, I was wondering…could you maybe come over today?”

“Sure. Something wrong?”

Scott knew Stiles tried to make it come over as casual, but he could hear the worried undertone.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Just want to hang out. Derek will be out to train with Isaac.”

Scott smiled when he heard Stiles let out a little whoop of relief. “Cool! I’ll be there in a few.”

“Cool. See you then.”

Scott still smiled a little when he shoved the cellphone back into Derek’s hand.

“He was relieved I wouldn’t be here, wasn’t he?”

Scott chuckled. “Yep.”

Derek smirked, “So he still fears me. That’s good.”

Scott rolled his eyes, heaving himself up from the floor with Derek’s help. “Go and get ready for your training session. I’m going back to bed for a little bit, until Stiles gets here.”

Derek helped Scott back into bed, kissed his forehead and sat down next to him until he fell asleep. He tucked him in a little tighter, then got back to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

When he came back out of the bathroom, fully dressed, Scott was still asleep. Derek smiled when he felt Scott nuzzle into his touch when he stroked through his hair.

Then he left, looking over his shoulder one last time before he closed the door behind him.

 

\--..—

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Stiles said, already typing into his faithful laptop, which he had naturally brought along. “You’ve been feeling nauseous and been throwing up every morning these last three days?” Stiles waited for Scott’s affirmative nod, then frowned a little. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

Scott shrugged. “Didn’t think it was important.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “What if you have some kind of disease, something only werewolves can get, and you could die?”

“Don’t over exaggurate, Stiles.”

“What? I don’t want to bury my best friend before his time.”

“Stiles. Just look it up then.”

“Already doing that, buddy. Here. I found a site with all possible werewolf diseases.”

Scott shuffled a little closer to his friend, leaning forward so he could look over Stiles’ shoulder.

“And?”

“Shh,” Stiles shushed his friend, almost knocking him in the face when he waved his hand. Scott waited until Stiles had scanned the page, mumbling things under his breath while he was reading. “I can’t find anything that describes your problem.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I guess,” Stiles answered, already surfing through another site. “You said that you feel better after you’ve rested a little longer, huh?”

“Yeah. I always get back into bed and when I wake up again, I’m back to my old self.”

“Hmm.” Stiles was reading a little more, Scott let him at it in peace, until Stiles’ eyes widened and he flailed his arms a little.

“What?” Scott asked concerned. “What is it?”

Stiles turned his head to look at Scott, his eyes still impossibly wide. “I think you could be pregnant.”

Scott blinked, then snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. I can’t be pregnant, Stiles. I’m male. Don’t you dare tell me to prove it to you.”

“Im serious, Scott.” Stiles said, pointing at his laptop screen. “It says right here that men can get pregnant if they’re a carrier. You really could be pregnant, dude.”

Scott blinked again, realizing that his friend clearly wasn’t joking. “B-but…W-what? W-why? H-how?”

“Come on,” Stiles said, closing his laptop and standing up to put on his jacket. “We’re going to the doctor to ask him to test you on that carrier thing. Maybe do a little pregnancy test as well. Maybe just the pregnancy test, because-”

“Stiles,” Scott interrupted him, his voice barely above a whisper. “What if I’m pregnant? What do I tell Derek?”

Yeah. If there was anything Derek didn’t look like to Stiles, or to anyone probably, it was like a father figure. Scott, okay. He was a caring, loving, trusting person. How the hell was someone like Derek gonna react to having a little baby?

Those were problems for later though. Right now Scott was number one on Stiles’ priority list. Getting him to the doctor was his first task and he had to do it fast.

“We’ll just tell him he’s gonna be a daddy.” Stiles said simply, hoping it was a convincing smile on his face. “Grab your jacket. Were going.”

Scott was silent as he pulled on his jacket and followed Stiles to his jeep, one hand resting on his stomach the whole time.

If Stiles even noticed, he didn’t mention it. All he could think about was;

**_‘My best friend is -probably- gonna have a baby…Holy Crap!’_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was a little surprised when Stiles parked his jeep in front of his workplace instead of at the doctor.

"What are we doing here? I thought you were gonna take me to the doctor."

"Well, that's where we are."

Scott turned his head to look at Stiles with his eyebrow raised. "We're at a vet."

"The perfect doctor for a werewolf."

"Stiles."

"Come on, Scott. If there's anyone who can help you, it's Deaton."

"Fine." Scott huffed, his hand reaching out to open his door. "Let's go talk to him, then."

Stiles nodded, then followed his friend into his workplace. As soon as the bel above the door went, they heard footsteps comng from the back; the actual workplace.

"Scott?" Alan Deaton asked, wiping his hands on a towel. "I thought you didn't have to work today."

"I don't." Scott took a step aside so Stiles came into Alan Deaton's view. "We're here for another reason."

Dr. Deaton was intrigued. "So gentlemen," he put the towel aside, "What can I help you with?"

Scott suddenly looked uncomfortable; staring down at his feet. Stiles looked a little unsure as well, but at least he was able to talk.

"We think Scott might be pregnant."

Deaton's eyes widened, "What makes you think that?"

"Can we not have this conversation in front of the door, please?" Scott asked, already moving, "Let's take this into the back."

Deaton nodded, letting the boys go to the back before going to the door to lock it and hang up the 'back in 5 minutes' sign, then followed them.

"So, explain." Deaton wasted no time when he joined the boys, who were standing around the dog that Deaton was treating before the boys came in. "What makes you boys think that Scott might be pregnant?"

"I've been feeling naeseous for three days in a row now." Scott explained. "And it isn't the flu, because I have no other symptoms."

"The flu is a rare disease for werewolves anyway," Deaton answered. "Have you been throwing up too?"

"Yeah."

"I've looked it up," Stiles started, wanting to show that he had actually done some research. "Scott can be pregnant if he's a carrier."

"Hmm," Deaton said thoughtfully, moving towards his syringes and needles, knowing the boys were watching him. "Maybe I should draw some blood from you, Scott. Run some tests on it. Then we'll find out what we need to know."

Scott looked over at Stiles for support, Stiles nodded, so Scott pulled up his sleeve and let his boss draw some blood. Scott saw Stiles look away and smiled. Typical Stiles.

"There," Deaton pulled back the needle, which Scott had barely felt. "All done. I'll have the results in a few day. Lucky for you I run those tests myself, because otherwise those man in labcoats might look a little strangely at me if I would send them human blood. Well, werewolf...But that would just make them panic if I told them that."

Scott nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, go and enjoy your free day. I'll call you when I have the results."

Scott didn't think he could enjoy it as much as he would like to, but he was gonna try. Even if the possibility of being pregnant would be stuck in his mind the whole day.

Stiles thanked Deaton again and talked with him a little while longer in front of the door while Scott waited in the car. Scott didn't want to hear what they had to say, so he shut of his wolf-hearing and just stared blankly out of the window.

What the hell was he gonna do if the test came back, confirming what he already expects is the truth.

He's pregnant. He can just feel it.

But for this one time, he really hopes he's wrong.

\--..--

Stiles stopped the jeep in front of the new and improved Hale house, but Scott didn't get out of the car and neither did Stiles. Scott was still staring out of the window, like he had done the whole ride over there, and Stiles glanced at Scott out of the corner of his eyes.

The silence was excrutiating for Stiles, so he decided to break it. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Stiles." Scott was getting agitated. "I'm fine, ok?"

"Is Derek gonna be home soon?" Stiles tried to change the subject a little, but still show his concern.

Scott shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe you should call him."

"To tell him what, Stiles?" Scott finally turned his head to look at his friend. "Hey, Derek, you know what? Stiles thinks I'm pregnant and took me to my boss to draw some blood to test if he's right."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that would go over great. You know what?" Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm staying with you. At least until Derek gets back."

"You don't have to do that."

"No," Stiles answered, already slipping out of his seat and landing on the ground, on his feet of course. "But I'm going to."

"Stiles."

"Get out of the car, Scott."

Scott grumbled but did as Stiles told him to and got out of the car. He walked to the door and opened it for Stiles, letting him go inside first.

"So, what do you want to do? We could play some videogames."

"I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Oh, come on. Don't be a sourwolf, because that's your boyfriend's job already. Ouch!" Stiles rubbed his arm where Scott had punched him, not too gently. "I'm trying to cheer you up here, buddy."

"I'm not depressed."

"You sure could be if you keep your head hanging like that."

"Stiles, please." Scott turned the puppy dog eyes on his friend, knowing that if nothing else would work; that would. "I just want to be alone."

Stiles sighed, cursing his friend's stubbornness and those damn puppy eyes which made him give into Scott's wish once again. Or at least partly.

"Fine. Why don't you go sulk in your bed or on the couch and I'll cook you some dinner. How does that sound?"

Scott shrugged, already moving towards the living room to lay down on the couch. "You'll have to cook something for Derek too."

Stiles rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself more than to Scott; "Yeah, I already figured that out."

He stopped himself from nagging and just started with dinner, looking in the fridge what he could use.

Steak. Of course there was steak in the house of two werewolves.

Well, at least he had meat to work with.

\--..--

When Derek came home after a long, hard day of training with Isaac, he was pleasantly surprised to see dinner ready on the stove.

He was ready to thank his boyfriend for the thoughtfulness, until he saw that it wasn't his boyfriend standing in the kitchen; but Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek felt good when Stiles jumped in surprise and turned around, looking startled at him. He hid it behind a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I took Scott to Deaton and stayed with him until you would get home. Which you are now, so...."

"To Deaton? Why? Is Scott alright? Where is he?"

"Calm down, Derek." Stiles tried to stop Derek's frantic rambling, which was really uncharacteristic for the werewolf and freaked Stiles out a little to be honest. "Scott's fine. He fell asleep on the couch a little while ago."

"Why did you take him to Deaton?" Derek had calmed down, but was still concerned about his lover.

"Ummm," Stiles drawled, making Derek cock his eyebrow at him. Siles sighed. "You should talk to him."

"Stiles."

"No, I'm serious." Stiles said, already moving towars the door. "Talk to him, Derek." He pened the door and stepped outside, then peeked his head around the corner again. "Oh, and, enjoy the meal."

With that, Stiles was gone. Leaving a still concerned and now also confused Derek behind.

~~..~~

Derek looked into the pots and pans on the stove before walking to the living room. He was curious about what Stiles had made for him and Scott.

He wanted to hate it, but he couldn't. Ah well, it might taste bad so he could still complain at that.

Now Scott was more important. As always.

Derek smiled when he saw his boyfriend sleeping. He always looked so innocent when he was asleep.He almost regretted that he had to wake him up.

"Scott," Derek said softly, stroking a strand of hair off of Scott's forehead. "Scott, wake up."

Scott sniffled, then slowly opened his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering. Then his eyes glanced around until he caught sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Derek smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Scott rubbed his eyes, then stretched his limbs before sittting up. "Alright I guess." He looked around, still a little disoriented. "Where's Stiles?"

"He just left to go home. He left dinner, though."

"I know," Scott answered, reaching out to Derek's hand, just to touch him. "How was training?"

"Intense," Derek answered, "Isaac is getting better, though."

"Hmm. That's good."

"Yeah. How was it at Deaton's?"

Scott stiffened a little, "Stiles told you."

"He told me you guys went to Deaton, but not why."

Scott straightened up a little more and Derek could feel Scott's grip on his hand tightening.

"He took some blood."

"Why? Does he think you have something serious?"

Scott shrugged, "He's just gonna do some tests. Hope something good comes out of this."

Derek frowned, not the least bit pleased with Scott trying to make a joke of this.

"Scott. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." Scott obviously lied, "Don't I always tell you everything?"

"Not this time, apparently."

Scott groaned and stood up, his hand leaving Derek's. "Can we not do this right now." It wasn't a question.

Of course Derek didn't give in so fast. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's not worth it. It might not even be true..."

"What might not be true? Talk to me, Scott."

"This is all Stiles fault. Him and his stupid site searching."

"Scott." Derek grabbed Scott by his shoulders, staring straight into his eyes. "I don't have a clue what you're babbling about here."

Scott stared back into Derek's scrutinizing eyes, then swallowed. "Stiles thinks I might be pregnant."

Derek's hands fell off Scott's shoulder. "That's ridiculous." Except that it wasn't. He had thought about it too, just didn't think it was possible. He actually just shut the thought out of his mind, and now hearing Scott bring it up was...scaring.

"I thought it was too until Stiles brought up that stupid site about male carriers."

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

Scott was silent. His hands folded on his stomach.

"Scott?"

Scott looked back up at Derek. "Yes." he answered quietly. When Derek didn't answer, didn't even as much as give any kind of reaction, Scott felt...defeated. "Ok..." he finally said after a long, awkward, tension filled silence. "I'm gonna go to bed."

With that, Scott left to go upstairs. Leaving Derek alone once more. This time in complete shock.

This couldn't be happening...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was, well...awkward. To say the least. At least Derek had slept in the same bed as him and not on the couch like Scott first thought he would.

It was the first night ever since they became a couple that they hadn't fallen asleep in each other's arms, but each on their side of the bed, as close to the edge as they could.

Derek was the first out of bed again, since Scott didn't have to throw up this time. He still felt nauseous and tried to stay in bed as long as he could. When he finally came downstairs, he found Derek in the kitchen waiting for him, which was a surprise to him if he was honest.

What wasn't exactly a surprise was that Derek didn't say anything, just watched Scott putter around the kitchen as he made his own breakfast; a bowl of cereal with milk.

He sat down on the other side of the table, right in front of his boyfriend, staring into his bowl instead of at said boyfriend. It wasn't new to them that they would eat in silence, together. But it was strange that neither of them seemed to feel comfortable. It was strange. And not in the good way.

Derek finally had enough. Was tired of the uncomfortableness that usually wasn't there, not with them.

"What are you gonna do today?"

Scott shrugged. It was Spring break, which he was usually very grateful for, but now he would actually rather be at school then at the house. It might sound hard, but he just didn't want to feel Derek's uneasiness around him the whole time.

To be honest; he was five seconds away from calling or texting Stiles to come get him, just to get away.

"Don't know." he finally answered, "Just some typical Spring break stuff."

"Hanging out with Stiles."

"Probably."

The silence fell again. The only sound was the sound of Scott's spoon hitting the bowl and the sound of him chewing and swallowing.

Derek sighed, "I'm not good at this, Scott."

"Not good at what?"

"Talking about...whatever it is we need to talk about."

"We don't have to alk about anything." Scott said, finishing his bowl and putting it aside. "We can just sit here in silence until you have to go to training."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't be like this."

"Don't be like what?"

"Like a pregnant woman!" Derek snapped, only realizing what he had said when it was already out of his mouth without thinking.

"Maybe that's what I am. Except for the woman part."

Derek watched him quietly again, then asked the question he had wanted to ask since Scott stepped into the kitchen.

"Have the tests come back yet?"

"I don't think so. Deaton hasn't called me yet." A short pause, "Maybe I'll go over there this afternoon."

"Want me to come with you?"

Scott shrugged, "If you want to. I better call him first, so I won't go for nothing."

"Call me when you know for sure that you're going. I'll tell Isaac I have something important to do."

Scott nodded, then looked up to actually look at his boyfriend. "You sure you want to know the outcome?"

Derek looked back, straight into Scott's eyes. "I think I already know. I think you do too."

"Yeah," Scott answered softly, looking away for a second, because he was afraid of Derek's answer of his next question. "What are you gonna do if the test comes out the way we think it will?"

This time it was Derek who looked away from Scott's scrutinizing gaze. "I don't know."

Scott swallowed, nodded tightly and stood up from his chair, taking his phone out from his pocket. "I'm gonna call Stiles."

Derek nodded, but Scott didn't see it, because he was already out of the kitchen.

\--..--

"Well, I don't think his reaction was that bad." Stiles commented, ramming the buttond on his Play Station controller. "Just in his usual Derek-esque way."

"Yeah." Scott answered, whooping in joy when he beat Stiles' ass once again.

"Damn it!" Stiles cursed, starting up another game, hoping that he could beat Scott at least just once. "I swear I'll beat your ass this time."

Scott laughed, "Keep dreaming, Stilinski."

Both boys played a few more games, with Scott beating Stiles' ass over and over again, much to Scott's joy and Stiles' disappointment and aggrevation.

They laughed, played, eat some junkfood; so a typical afternoon for boys. A typical afternoon for Scott and Stiles.

Then, Scott's cellphone rang... Scott picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Scott." Scott's eyes widened when he recognized his boss' voice, "I've got the result of your tests."

"Ok." Scott looked over at Stiles, who had paused the game and was staring back at his friend intently. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah," Deaton answered. There was something in his voice that Scott didn't really like. "I think this isn't something I should tell you over the phone."

He sounded so serious, that Scott suddenly started thinking that maybe it could be something more serious than being pregnant. Pregnancy was serious enoug already, especially for a maly; but what if he had some incurable disease. Something from what he could die.

"Ok. I'll come over then."

"Good. See you then."

Scott was greeted with the dial tone. After just staring into nothing for a second, he dropped his phone into his lap. Stiles was getting anxious seeing his friend distressed like this.

"What's going on?"

"Deaton's got the result."

Stiles moved closer to his friend automatically, trying to give him some kind of comfort. Show him he was there for him. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I should call Derek."

"That's not an answer to my question."

Scott jumped up from the ground, dropping his controller and started pacing around.

"I don't know, Stiles." he carded his hand through his hair frustratedly, "I'm just gonna call Derek, ok?"

Stiles nodded, "You go and talk to the boyfriend. I'll be here."

Scott nodded back gratefully. Knowing that his best friend still had his back, no matter what, made the call to Derek a little easier.

Or at least it should...

\--..--

Derek was in the middle of defending himself from Isaac's attack, in which the young wolf was getting better and better at, when his cellphone rang.

"Just a sec- Ow!" Derek scowled at Isaac and threw him against the room when the young wolf's teeth sunk into his arm while he was distracted. "That was a nice surprise attack." Derek commented, then took his phone out of his pocket. "Now give me a few minutes."

Derek left to go inside one of the abandonded train wrecks, leaving Isaac alone to lick his wounds and take the phonecall with his boyfriend.

"Scott." he said in way of greeting, "What's up?"

Scott gave him the reply he was kind of suspecting to get.

"Deaton called."

Derek remembered Scott saying that he would call Deaton himself, but apparently he didn't have to do that. Deaton had called Scott. Derek didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"He's got the result from the tests, hasn't he?"

A shaky breath. "Yeah."

Derek was already looking for his shirt that he had discarded somewhere before the training.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"I'm at Stiles'." Derek was ready to say bye to his boyfriend and put down his phone when he heard, "Derek, wait!"

Derek almost dropped the phone when he put it back to his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Um," Scott hesitated, "Would you mind if Stiles tags along?"

Derek looked up to the ceiling. He had kind of expected this.

"He can tag along. If you really need him there."

A sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Derek waved Isaac over when he saw him lingering in the doorway of the train. "I'll be there in a few."

"Ok. Bye."

Derek ended the call, closed his eyes for a second, then looked over at Isaac.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Yeah. You warned me for that. What's going on, though? You made me curious."

"You didn't listen in?"

Isaac snorted, "I know when to give people some privacy in their conversations. So, you want to talk about it?"

"I don't have the time."

"Then tell me in 5 seconds." Isaac replied, not ready to give up just yet. "Go."

Derek was getting irritated. That's probably why he just blurted out; "Scott might be pregnant."

Isaac's eyes widened, "What? Is that even possible?"

"According to some site Stiles found on the net it is."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know," Derek answered, getting into his car; to wich Isaac had followed him. "We're going to Deaton now. He took some blood from Scott yesterday and we're going to get the result of the tests now."

"What if he is pregnant?"

Derek shrugged. "We'll see. I have to go now."

With that, Derek slammed his cardoor shut and fired up the engine of his Camaro to drive to the Stilinski's to pick up Scott and Stiles.

Isaac was left alone, shocked and confused; with only one thought in his mind:

_**'A new little werewolf on the way. This should be interesting...Let's hope the baby -if there is one- will have more of Scott's personality than Derek's.'** _


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in Derek's Camaro was...scary. Even Stiles, who was cramped into the back of the car, didn't babble along like he always did during awkward silences.

To tell the truth, he didn't want to rile Derek up more than he already seemed. He was there to support Scott, not to aggrevate him or make him even more nervous than he already was.

Once they arrived at Deaton's Pet Clinic, the boys couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Luckily for them, Deaton wasn't busy with a customer, so they could talk about the test results immediately.

Deaton led them to the back and sat them all down. Well, Scott and Stiles sat down, Derek was more comfortable standing; or at least that's what he said.

"So, um," Deaton started, taking the paer with Scott's test result up from his table. "We all know what you are waiting to hear, so let's just cut to the case. I would sugar coat things, but I think some of you won't apreciate that." he glanced over at Derek, who just stared back at him. Deaton cleared his throat. "So, Scott..."

Scott felt Stiles place his hand on his knee and he turned his head to give him a small, grateful, smile before turning back to his boss. "Just tell me."

Deaton put the paper back down and looked from Derek to Scott, his gaze looking onto Scott.

"I guess I should say congratulations. You're both gonna be fathers."

Scott felt Stiles' grip tighten on his knee, but he was in kind of a trance; just staring in front of him without really seeing anything. Although he was already expecting this, it was still kind of a shock to hear it from a doctor, even if it was a pet vet, he knew what he was talking about.

He was shocked back into reality, by the slamming of the door, all the way in the front. Scott didn't have to look around to know that Derek had left. His head dropped forward to his chest.

Stiles squeezed Scott's knee again, letting him know that at least he was still there for him. Deaton, who had followed Derek with his eyes, sighed softly before taking his attention back to Scott.

"Scott," he waited until the boy lifted his head to look at him. "There might be complications during your pregnancy."

Scott nodded solemnly. "I already thought so."

"You're not a woman and, although you're a werewolf and are a carrier, you're gonna have to take hormones and extra vitamines and stuff."

Scott nodded again, "Can you write the prescriptioDeaton san for me, or do I have to go to another doctor?"

"No, I can write it for you. I'm just gonna use my 'extra' stamp."

Scott raised his eyebrow, "Your extra stamp?"

Alan Deaton smiled, "I haver my ways to beat the law." He looked over to Stiles, "Don't tell your dad."

Stiles shook his head, "I won't."

"Thanks." Deaton said, then wrote the prescription on th required paper, put the stamp on it, then gave it to Scott.

Scott looked down at the prescription and raised his eyebrow. "Doctor N. Fischer?"

Alan chuckled, "You have to have an alter ego."

"Sure do." Stiles commented, which wasn't exactly a surprise."Anything else we should know?"

Deaton seemed to hesitate. Scott could sense that he was holding somthing back when he told them that this was it for now.

The boys said goodbye and went outside, where Derek, to both of their surprise, was sitting in his car, waiting for them. He didn't look at them, though. Scott tried to make some eye connection with him, Stiles noticed from his place on the backseat, but Derek didn't look his way at all, not even a short glance.

Without even asking, Derek stopped the car at the Stilinski's house and stared intently at Stiles through the rearview mirror. Stiles looked over at Scott, who just gave him  
a short nod, before finally getting out of the car.

"You gonna be fine?" he asked Scott before he closed the car door.

"Yeah." Scott said, sounding anything but fine to Stiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles nodded, bumped fists with Scott, nodded to Derek and then closed the door.

For once, never before, Scott felt uncomfortable sitting alone in a car with Derek. Nothing was said, which made it even more uncomfortable.

What was the worst thing was that Scott couldnt sense, couldn't feel any of Derek's feelings. Derek had closed them off completely. It scared Scott beyond anything, because he knew his feelings where all over the lace, and all over the car right now.

Once they arrived at the Hale-McCall house, like they all called it now, Derek couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Scott, on the other hand, stayed seated until Derek had disapeared into the house.

He stared out the window, jumping a little when he heard the front door of the house slam shut. A tear rolled down his cheek, which he quickly, angrily, wiped away.

Why did he have to feel so damn defeated?

\--..--

When Scott came into the house, it suddenly didn't feel like home anymore. It felt cold. Ice cold.

How tired Scott might feel, his angriness was kicking in and was overpowering the tiredness. He was gonna confront Derek, and he was gonna do it right away.

"Can we talk?" Scott asked, not even waiting for an answer, he continued. "And if you don't want to talk, you're gonna listen."

Derek groaned softly, but Scott didn't care.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when you ran away from Deaton's? You knew what the outcome would be, we both did. Yet, you ran away and let me listen to Deaton talk about taking extra vitamins and extra hormones while you were sitting outside in your stupid car."

Silence. Scott didn't expect anything else.

"I know this is hard for you, but try and think about me for a second. What it's like for me to be pregnant." Scott carded his hand through his hair, messing it up thoroughly. "Let me tell you how it is for me. It is fucking HELL for me, that's what it is."

More silence. The tiredness was winning over anger again.

"I'm scared, Derek." Scott said quietly. "I'm scared and I'm gonna need you. I can't do this on my own, Derek." He got no answer once more. "Fine. I'll just go grab some of my stuff and leave."

That made Derek perk up and he finally found his voice again. "Where are you going?"

"To my mom's. Or to Stiles. Somewhere where they do want me and my baby."

"I want you, Scott." Derek stood up from his place on the couch, "I want you here. I want...I want the baby here. Our baby."

"But?" Scott knew this wasn't all Derek had to say. Of course he was right.

"But..." Derek sighed, "I need some time. Can you give me that?"

Scott contemplated it for a second, or at least acted like he was. He already knew what his answer was gonna be.

"Yes, I can." he stepped aside when Derek tried to reach for him. "But I can't stay here. Not with all this tension between us. It's not good for the baby, especially not in this early stage."

Derek nodded, "I understand. Will you do me one favor, though?"

"Sure."

"Let me know where you are, and if there's anything you need, if you need me, just let me know." This time Scott didn't pull away when Derek took his hand.

"I'll let you know where I'm staying." Scott replied, swallowing the lump down his throat. "But I think it's better if we don't see each other for a while. At least until you've figured out what you want. That you know that you're ready to take care of a family."

Scott knows better than anyone else about Derek's fears. He still has to break through some walls at times. He's the only one who has seen Derek toss and turn at night. Who knows how Derek tries not to quiver when he sees fire.

He knows Derek wants to create a family again, he just didn't know if he was ready. Judging on his reaction now, Scott was right to have his doubts.

Derek sighed, dropping his head a little. Scott rested his forehead against Derek's, looking intently into his partner's eyes.

"I'll wait for you until you're ready." A small smile graced his lips. "But I hope you won't take too long. I'll miss you."

Derek grasped onto Scott's hands a little tighter. "I'll miss you too."

They didn't know who was the first who did it, maybe they did it both at the same time,but suddenly there lips were crashed together in a long, passionate kiss.

Neither of them wanted to let go, but, unfortunately, they had to. Scott was the first one to pull back.

"I have to go." Scott whispered softly.

Derek nodded, "Call me."

"I will." Scott gave him one last kiss, then went upstairs to pack a bag.

Derek waited in the hallway until Scott got back downstairs, then helped him get Scott's 2 bags to the car he bought for Scott for last birthday.

"So," Scott said, fiddling with his keys, when Derek closed the trunk of the car. "This is it, then."

"Don't make it sound like I won't see you again."

"Sorry," Scott said, giving Derek a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when I'm at Stiles' or at my mom's. I still don't know where I'm gonna stay."

"You should tell your mom that you're pregnant. I'd rather be there when you tell her, but..."

"I'll explain it to her. Don't worry, she's not gonna want to kill you more than she already does."

Derek laughed, "Well, at least that's something."

Scott smiled softly, then took a step forward, straight into Derek's open arms. He pressed his nose into the crook of Derek's neck, taking in his smell one last time before he left, not knowing when he was gonna see him again.

"I love you." Scott said softly, barely above a whisper. They didn't say it much, but Scott felt like saying it right now.

Derek didn't say it back, which didn't surprise Scott, but tightened his hold on his lover and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"I'll see you soon." Derek whispered, then let go of Scott, who clearly didn't want to let go yet. Derek chuckled sadly, "It's you who told me you should go."

"I know," Scott almost whined and finally let go. "Bye then."

"Bye."

Scott stepped into his car and started the engine, with Derek still standing at his window. Scott gave a little wave as he drived out of the make-shift driveway, Derek held up his hand in way of goodbye.

Derek didn't leave his spot until Scott's car was completely out of sight.

Then he was alone.


End file.
